Sakura Echizen
by Mystical Moonstar
Summary: Sakura Echizen is the only child of Ryoma and Sakuno Echizen. Sakura is tiered of being ignored by her parents and runs away to stay with her grandpa. She joins the Seigaku tennis club and finnaly becoes happy! But how long will happiness last(some Yaoi)
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic so please go easy on me!

Prologue

"One ticket to Japan please"

"Aren't you a little young to be boarding a plane all by yourself?" asked the women selling the tickets.

"It's all right my parents said it was ok to buy my own ticket they already bought theirs!" lied the young girl. "See look my dad even gave me his credit card!"

"Well this must be exciting for you! Buying your own ticket! Which flight do you want?" the women smiled.

"The one that is leaving in an hour please!" the young girl smiled.

"Ok, here you go! Hope you and your parents have a nice trip! Now run along you don't want to be late!"

"Thank you!"

As soon as the young girl turned away the fake smile that had been on her face was gone only to leave the sad face of a lonely child!

It was raining that night as she boarded the plane, almost as if the skies were crying for her.

This night was the night Sakura Echizen ran away!

Mystical Moonstar: Sorry for the short beginning! Please forgive me! Well, how did you like it! I promise it will get better as I go along so please bear with me!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door and Nanjirou Echizen answered it!

"Grandpa!" was yelled before Nanjirou was attacked and hugged by the person outside his door!

"Sakura! Hey, what are you doing here? Where is that lazy son of mine and his beautiful wife hmmmm?" Nanjirou asked.

"Oh it's only me! Mom and dad said I could come for a visit! I just love spending time with you! Since I am here mom also thought it would be good of me to go to school and stuff so I could keep up with my studies! They said I could stay as long as I wanted! That is if you want me to stay here!" Sakura lied to her grandfather.

"Of course you can stay here! As long as you want you are always welcome here! Well you know where too sleep why don't you go and take a shower or bath then go to bed! You look pretty tiered!" Nanjirou kissed her forehead and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you grandpa! I love you! I guess I will see you tomorrow then," she kissed his cheek and went to take her bath!

That night when Sakura had finally fallen asleep Nanjirou made and important call that would affect everything.

"Good morning grandpa!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Don't you mean afternoon? You slept all morning? I also found this still in her cage this morning. I took her out and fed her but you should be more careful with your pets Sakura!"

"Neko! I am so sorry!" Sakura said taking her cat! (Who looks exactly like Ryoma's cat!)

"Well why don't we go and register you at Seigaku Jr. high, and after that since your birthday just past why don't we go downtown to bye you a new tennis racket? Your other one seems pretty old!"

"Ok Grandpa, thank you!"

So after Sakura and her grandpa had registered her, they went to buy her a new racket!

You see Sakura had been interested in tennis but never told her parents and so therefore used one of Ryoma's old tennis rackets.

Sakura liked to do many things other than tennis though. She studied martial arts, after an incident that scared her into learning, singing and gymnastics.

Actually Sakura was a gold medal gymnast. Not that her parents knew and if they did they sure were good at hiding it! Sakura's parents were Ryoma and Sakuno Echizen. Ryoma Echizen was a famous tennis player and Sakuno was his biggest fan, never missing a game even if it meant missing your own daughter's birthday.

Sakura took mostly after her dad, much to her dislike. She had black hair only hers reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had liquid gold catlike eyes and small body.

The only thing she had gotten from her mother was the fact that she was a girl and that she had emotions. Her dad rarely smiled.

"Sakura, I was talking with the principal of your school and she said that today was the last day for you to sign up for any clubs for about two months so she gave this to me and told me to tell you that after school all the clubs are meeting and all you have to do is show this pass to the person in charge and you can get into the club. There night be a little bit of confusion but it explains it all in the letter."

Sakura read the letter:

This student has just transferred to this school and would like to join your club. Please allow it.

It was signed by the principal.

"I have an idea of which clubs to join so I will go and get changed and go down to the school right now."

Sakura hurried to her room and changed into some baggy shorts and t-shirt. She also put her hair up into her baseball cap hiding her hair from few.

"Bye Grandpa! I will see you after the club!" Sakura yelled as she picked up her new tennis racket in its new case and left the house.

When she got to the school she had a little trouble finding the tennis courts but eventually found the way.

Sakura found her way to the boys section of the tennis courts and found what looked like the sensei. Sakura spoke up lowering her voice to sound like a boys, "Excuse me are you the sensei in charge of this club?"

Tezuka looked down at the young boy and nodded. "Why do you ask?" he said coolly.

"This should explain it all," Sakura said handing him the letter.

"So you are a new transfer student? Well what's your name?"

"Saku."

"Well Saku how well do you play tennis? We shall see by you playing another member of our club. Do ten laps as a warm up and then you will play a second year. Go now."

Sakura almost let out a sigh of relief. She had gotten past the teacher. Her disguise was working. She started to jog her ten laps around the tennis court.

After finishing her ten laps she was a little out of breath but other than that perfectly warmed up.

"Saku over here. You will play Yamazaki."

Sakura shook his hand and got into her position. Racket in her right hand.

Yamazaki wasn't a hard opponent and Sakura won the game 6-0.

"Does anyone else want to play?" Sakura asked.

"I will my name is Xiao. I am a third year and this year I am going to make regular. But I think I will take it easy on you considering how small you are." Xiao stated proudly.

"Whatever can we start playing now? The sooner I deflate your ego the better. I wonder how you even play with such a big head your balance must be way off." Sakura drawled.

"That's it you little punk I am going to clean the floor with you!"

This game was a little more challenging but Sakura won 6-1. Sakura looked over to Tezuka and said, "Tezuka-sensei is this the best you've got?"

"No, but our regulars should be showing up soon. But since you are so disrespectful you will now run 20 laps now go."

"Fine!"

As Sakura was on her 11 laps a bus rolled in and what she guess were the regulars got out of the bus.

"Who's the new Kid Tezuka?" a voice from behind him asked.

"Saku. A very good player beat Yamazaki and Xiao after running 10 laps and is now running 20 for his lip Inui."

"Well you sound impressed! Going to put him in the ranking tournament tomorrow?" asked the man now identified as Inui.

"I think I might, I mean with Lang's broken arm we have a space left open and I think Saku could fill it nicely."

"Is he a freshmen?" asked Inui.

"I think so but he has great potential."

"That's says a lot coming from you Tezuka. Anything unique about his tennis skills? Something that could help him win like a move or something?"

"No from what I saw all his moves were very basic. He uses his right hand and doesn't do any complicated moves. That is what is so surprising I think he is hiding something."

"Well he must be if you think so. I think this will be an interesting tournament. We shall see how it goes."

SO what do you think? Good, bad please tell me!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

A young girl walked into a classroom wearing a boys uniform.

"Ummm, you must be our new student please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Hello my name is Sakura and I am a new student here at Seigaku. I just transferred here. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Welcome to Seigaku Sakura! Would you mind if the students asked you a few questions? I am sure they are curious as to where you transferred from."

Sakura nodded and said, "I just recently moved here from the United States. My English I pretty good and that is the only language I have been speaking for the past year so please excuse me if my Japanese is a little off."

"Which state did you live in when you were in the United States?" asked a student.

"I lived in New York. It is a very big place and no I have no clue why it is called the big apple."

"What is it like there?"

"A lot like here actually except it is a tougher society and people don't wear uniforms to school unless they go to a privet school or a very selective school."

"Why are you wearing a boys uniform?"

"Because I hate skirts." Was her simple reply.

"Well since you answered all the classes questions why don't you take a seat next to Midoku? Midoku please raise your hand."

Sakura sat next to the girl who raised her hand and listened to the lesson that the teacher was teaching.

After school Sakura quickly got changed in the girls bathroom and climbed out the window so she could make it to the court to practice before the rest of the team. Putting her hair up again in a baseball cap she ran to the courts.

When Sakura got there she found out that she wasn't the only one. A whole bunch of people were there. They were all crowded around a bulletin board.

Sakura walked to the group and tapped someone on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what is going on here? Why is everyone crowded around here?"

"Ah you must be new, my name is Fuji, Sasyki I am a regular on the team. Today is a qualifying tournament to see who the new regulars will be. You see all of last years seniors left so there are a few holes to patch up. Freshmen usually aren't allowed to play, but lets look for your name anyways. What is your name?" Sasyki asked.

"My name is Saku Fuji-senpi."

After searching for a while Fuji looked up, "Well Saku it looks like you will be playing in court D. You must have impressed Tezuka-sensei yesterday. Well good luck." Sasyki said with a friendly smile and walked away to court A.

"Well isn't he a strange fellow. Oh well so now where is court D?" Sakura said, she after all had her mothers sense of direction.

When Sakura had finally found court D she had run her warm up so she wouldn't be late and met her first opponent.

Sakura got into her position and used her right hand to play this game.

Her opponent was a good player only she was better. She won her game 6-1. She shook hands with him telling him, "Work on your forearm muscles and run a few laps everyday to build your strength and stamina and you will get really good."

Some people wouldn't take criticism or advice from someone who was younger than them but this guy just smiled and thanked Sakura for the advice.

Sakura's games were all easy after that she won them all 6-0.

Sakura's last game and the deciding game to see if she would become a regular was now. She was to play against Momoshiro, Ryo a regular.

Sakura got into her stance and used her right hand.

Halfway through the game it was tied 3-3. They took a water break. Sakura decided to take time and analyze her opponent. Momoshiro was talking to Fuji-senpi. Momoshiro looked confused but nodded anyways.

Their game was the last game of the tournament so a lot of people were watching them including Tezuka-sensei and a man standing beside him.

"Players on the court." The referee called, "Service Momoshiro!"

Momoshiro looked a little nervous but served the ball anyways.

Sakura was so surprised at were the ball was heading she didn't move aside or duck the ball hit the brim of her cap and sent the hat flying backwards letting her hair fall freely.

Everyone gasped except Fuji. Sakura after getting over her shock looked over at Fuji and yelled, "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Actually it was just a guess but that guess turned out to be right. Now tell Momo to close his mouth and serve the ball again. I want to see who wins this game."

"You heard him serve the ball," Sakura told Momoshiro.

"I can't you're a girl! I mean I can't play a girl! It wouldn't be fair!"

"Momoshiro serve the ball and finish the game." Tezuka told him.

"Hai sensei."

Momoshiro served the ball and Sakura easily returned it. Still being shaken up about playing a girl Momo returned the ball with a very easy lob. Sakura not missing a beat and wanting her opponent to play seriously jumped up into the air doing a quick somersault in the air and dunk smashing it on to the other half of the court.

Momo was frozen to the ground with his mouth again gaping. The only person who didn't seem surprised was Fuji who stood in the crowd clapping.

After that Momo started to play again but it was too late he had woken the acrobatics in her. She was flipping every way and even once did the splits, which made all the males wince. She ended up winning the game 6-4.

"Saku or whatever your name is, come here, and all the regulars." Tezuka yelled, "The rest of you dismissed."

"Good game Momoshiro-senpi." Sakura said.

"Ya you too! Were did you learn those moves of yours? I mean all the flips and wow your good."

"Thanks! I have been doing gymnastics and dance all my life! Only in the past three years have I taught myself how to play tennis." Sakura said.

"You have only been playing for three years! Wow I would hate to play you if you had been playing all your life!" Momo exclaimed.

Sakura blushed and smiled at him. "Please call me Momo-chan, by the way what is your name?"

"Sakura but my friends call me either Sakura, Saku or Cherry call me what ever you want."

"Well Sakura it was pretty brave of you to lie to Tezuka-sensei he has a mean temper and hates being lied to."

"I also hate people who talk about people behind their backs. Tomorrow at the beginning of practice 20 extra laps for you Momoshiro. As for you Sakura, is there a last name to you?"

"Sir just call me Sakura, I hate my last name because I hate my parents so I only answer to my first name." (Please stop with defending Sakuno I will tell you in greater detail what happened later!)

"Whatever, since you won the tournament you get to be a regular. I want you to meet your teammates. This is the captain, (Tuka, Mitsu,) the vice captain, (Shi, Chirouyui), Shi's partner in doubles, (Kikumaru, Koichi), (Kawamura, Kakashi), (Kaidou, Murata), (Momoshiro, Ryo) and (Fuji, Sasyki.) (Sorry about all the brackets it was too hard to tell whose name was who's so I separated them for you!)

"Pleased to meet you all!" Sakura said bowing politely.

All of a sudden she was caught unprepared and was attacked/hugged by a hyperactive senpi. "Wow! You are really good! All those awesome moves! I wish I could do some!"

"Koichi-senpi you might want to get off of Sakura she is turning blue." Fuji said smiling.

"Hoi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, please forgive me!" Koichi gave her a sad puppy face.

"It's alright." Sakura then turned to Tezuka and bowed apologetically, "I am sorry sensei for lying to you. Please forgive me."

Tezuka stared at her through his glasses and nodded, while the team waited in anticipation, "Apology excepted, but don't think I will go easy on your training just because you are a girl, you will be doing exactly what these boys are doing. Starting my assistant has made you a training schedule, you will follow it unless there is something wrong and you need to change it, then you will speak to him. May I introduce you to Inui-sensei."

Sakura respectfully bowed to him. "Here is your training schedule is there anything that needs to be changed right now so you can actually do this?"

Sakura read the requirements.

Drink lots of milk

Run at least 20 laps a day

Eat 5 fruits a day

Ankle weights in total with socks 1kg

100 practice swings before practice

Maximum 3 junk food items

"Well there is one thing that might need to change. It's these ankle weights..."

"Everyone has to wear ankle weights and saying you wont wear them is not right I will have to insist you wear them."

"Well considering I am already wearing them I can't see why I would have to wear another pair, do you?" Sakura stated.

"You are already wearing weights? You did all those flips and tricks with weights on?!?!?!?!" Kikumaru exclaimed, "Wow I want to be able to do that!"

"Since you all ready have some on I don't see why you have to wear another pair but tomorrow at practice you will spend it with me! I need to know how you play so I can make a better training schedule for you." Inui told Sakura while fixing his glasses.

"You mean so you can get more data right? I don't give my secrets out that easily. I will always keep a few hidden. But you can try to learn them." Sakura said confidently.

"Hey Sakura how long did you say you have been playing tennis?" asked Fuji.

"Three years, why do you ask?" Sakura looked at him quizzically.

The rest of the team, except Momo-chan and Tuka (captain), mouths dropped open.

"That's not a very long time to be playing, who taught you?" Fuji said with a smile.

"I taught myself, I have watched tennis all my life but had never tired it out until three years ago."

"Why did you start all of a sudden?"

"Why are you asking all theses questions Fuji-senpi?" replied Sakura.

"I like to know my teammates! I don't see what you have to hide. If you don't want to tell us then don't but it's up to you." Smiled Fuji.

"Then I won't answer the question but I have my reasons."

"Hoi, Fuji why are being so suspicious of Sakura? She seems really nice! I like her! Sakura-chan please call me Koichi-chan!" Kikumaru said hugging Sakura.

"All right Koichi-senpi!" Sakura laughed at the childish antics of the teenage boy.

"That's it for today! Since we now have a girl on our team she will use the teachers dressing room until a more suitable place can be found. Be assured Sakura that no one will be able to go into the change room that you are in." Tezuka said to her, "Dismissed."

Hey thanks for reading! Please I know Sakuno and please trust me! I am not trying to make her out as some neglective mother, but all will be reveled eventually so until then.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 3

(Next Day)

"Hello? Sakura?" a voice called.

Sakura turned to see the girl from her English class. What was her name again…Midoku! "Yes?"

"I am in your class and I heard you made the tennis team! Congratulations! I am Momo-chan's younger sister, Momoshiro, Midoku!"

"Thank you." Sakura said blushing.

"I know you're new around here, so, I was thinking that after practice I could show you around a bit!" Midoku volunteered.

"Thanks! That would be great, Midoku. I would love to. After tennis practice I will meet you are the school entrance ok!"

"See you then," Midoku waved to Sakura.

Tennis Practice

"Everyone gather up!" Tezuka called. "Since we now have a full regular team, we will begin training for the next tournament. It will be a hard tournament, but I am confident that we will go all the way to nationals. So everyone back to practice!"

"Hai!" Everyone called back.

"Sakura it is time to start practice, please come with me." Inui said.

"Yes Inui-sensei," Sakura followed him to an empty court.

"Before we do any practice, I want you to do some of your stretches. I have to get the court ready."

Sakura started her stretches by rolling her head from side to side; she then rolled her shoulders and wrists. After she did hip rotations, then she sat on the ground and touched her toes. After doing those stretches she stood up and slowly lowered herself until she was doing the splits. She then bent down and touched her forehead to her knees.

After she did her stretches she got up and shook her arms and legs. She turned around to see Inui-sensei looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen anyone touch their head to their knees in a long time"

"I used to do gymnastics."

"OK. To begin, I am going to test you on your reflexes. I have three different colored pylons set up and I have tennis balls with the three different colors on them. I want you to hit the same color tennis ball to the same colored pylon ok?"

Sakura just nodded.

This exercise they soon found out wasn't her strongest. She never misses hitting a pylon but she got the colors mixed up a lot. After that exercise, they moved on to others until the practice was over. Inui found he got a lot of information but he knew that she was still hiding a few things,

"Hey Midoku!" Sakura waved running up to her tour guide for the afternoon.

"Hey Sakura, how was your practice? I heard you spent the whole time with Inui-sensei."

"It was ok. I mean some of the exercises were pretty difficult but I hope to get better at them soon. You know, to improve my skills."

"Improving your skills is a good goal, Sakura. But try not to improve too fast, considering you kicked my brother's butt, and I think it would really bruise his ego if you were to improve too much, too soon," Midoku said, giggling.

"I will, I wouldn't want to hurt the poor boys feelings now would I?" Sakura said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

After laughing for a few minutes Midoku asked, "So Sakura, what do you want to do first?"

"Well I'm a little hungry, so I was thinking maybe we could go and get some ice cream. Do you know any good ice cream places around here?"

"Ya, there is a great place about two blocks from here and they have great ice cream. What your favorite flavor?"

"Well I would have to say chocolate! You see I LOVE chocolate and I am a chocoholic." Sakura stated.

"Me too! Wow we have something in common."

"Midoku, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sakura said as she hooked arms with Midoku and walked to the ice cream parlor.

By the time they reached the ice cream parlor, they found out that they had a lot more in common with each other than they had thought.

They both loved cats; they both liked the same kind of music; etc. The only thing they did not agree on was who the hottest boy in school was.

"Sakura how can you think my brother is hot! I mean. That is so gross. Now if you were to think Fuji-senpai was the hottest, I would say you were getting close, but my brother! Ew, gross!"

"I'm sorry you don't agree, but it's not my fault I think he is hot, but hey, can we stop talking about this? I don't usually talk about boys. My family thinks I am too young to have a boyfriend, or even be interested in boys for that matter."

"Wow, that's a pretty protective family you have there. Oh well. What did you think about that English quiz we had today?" Midoku asked.

Grateful for the change of topic, Sakura smiled and said, "I thought that is was pretty easy."

"Easy? How could you think that test was easy? That was one of the hardest English tests I have ever done. I am just not getting it this year. It is so much harder than it was last year." Midoku sulked.

"Hey if you ever need help I am willing to help you. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't share my knowledge of the English language with you?" Sakura giggled trying to sound important.

Midoku playfully slapped Sakura on the shoulder and said, "Oh mighty English Goddess, please share your knowledge with this unworthy mortal."

After laughing again for a few minutes, Sakura smiled and asked, "Do you really want help? Because is if so when do you want to start and where?"

"Yes I would love the help. How about right now? At my house. You can stay for dinner. My mom _loves_ to have guests over for dinner and always makes enough food to feed an army. Though I must warn, you my dad is crazier than my brother and _may _ask you some embarrassing questions. But don't worry, I will never leave you alone by yourself with him. Though you don't think my brother is weird, so-" Midoku was cut of by Sakura.

"Midoku you are rambling. If I go with you right now, will you shut up before you die of oxygen deprivation?"

Blushing, Midoku nodded and said, "Sorry, so my house is this way. Let's get going!"

They were talking and laughing some more as they walked to Midoku's house, feeling as though they had been friends for years, and had not met only the day before.

"Hey Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend!" Midoku called as they entered the house.

"Hello, my name is Momoshiro Ann, and I am pleased to meet you," said Midoku's mom.

"Hello, my name is Sakura and I just recently moved here. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said politely.

"Mom, can Sakura stay for dinner tonight? She is going to help me with my English, and I thought that she could stay."

Midoku's mom looked really happy and replied, "I don't mind, but Sakura will have to ask her parents first."

"I am living with my grandfather at the moment, my parents are very busy and move a lot that is why I moved here," Sakura told them.

"Well, why don't you call your grandfather and ask him if you can stay, we would love it if you would." Midoku's mom said.

After calling her grandpa, Sakura and Midoku went upstairs to practice some English. Time flew and before they knew it, it was dinner.

When they got to the dinning room, Midoku's dad was already seated.

"Hey, dad! This is my new friend, Sakura. Sakura this is my dad."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura. My name is Momoshiro Takeshi, but please call me Momo-san." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Momo-san," Sakura replied.

"Hey Mom, I am home! I brought Fuji –senpai. You know how he loves your cooking!" Momo called in as he walked into the dinning room.

"Hey, Nee-chan! Hello Fuji-senpai!" Midoku called.

"Hey sis…." Momo stopped when he saw Sakura but Fuji just smiled and said, "Hello Momo-san, Momoshiro-san, Midoku and Sakura. What a surprise to see you here Sakura."

"Oh Fuji-san how nice of you to join us, please sit down." Midoku's mom said coming in.

"Hello Fuji-senpai, hello Momo-chan," Sakura said.

"Sakura, how is it that you know these boys? Is the tennis team that popular?" Momo-san asked.

Midoku giggled and Sakura's face turned red, but Fuji just smiled and replied, "She is on the team."

"Oh that is great Sakura congratulations!" Midoku's mom said.

"Don't you have to be a boy and a team member to get onto the team?" asked Momo-san.

Sakura blushed but answered, "I disguised myself as a boy and beat a team member."

Momo-san laughed and said, "Wow! The team member that lost to a girl must not have been very good, who was it?"

Momo gritted his teeth and said, "Me, she beast me, dad."

Momo-san shut his mouth and stopped laughing, "She beat you? How could she beat you Son?"

"Just because I am a girl sir does not mean that I can't beat a boy. I am better than I look." Sakura said angrily.

Fuji just laughed and said, "Momo-san your son is still really good but Sakura beat him, she is also really good. We actually only found out that she was a girl when Momo hit her hat off of her head, he probably would have beaten her if we hadn't found out she was a girl."

"I still don't believe Tezuka allowed a girl on the team! I don't believe that a girl is good enough to beat some of the opponents out there. I used to be on the team as a regular and I know that it is hard."

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled, "Momo-san if you don't believe that Sakura is good enough why don't you play her after dinner and test her?"

"I think I will." Momo-san said.

"I accept how about we make a wager, if I loose I will quite the team but if you loose you will have to admit that girls can be better tennis players than boys."

They shook hands and ate dinner in silence.

"Sakura, my dad was on the Seigaku team when he went to school. He is really good and really strong. I would beware of his smashes," Midoku advised.

"Thanks Midoku, I will keep that in mind," Sakura said and started her warm ups.

"Fuji-senpai, would you mind being the referee for us?" Sakura asked.

Smiling Fuji said, "I would love to, Sakura-chan."

Taking his place, Fuji called, "Serve Momo-san"

Momo-san served the ball with great speed and strength. 'A girl beat me….never,' he thought.

Sakura returned the ball without doing anything fancy yet.

The game went on and on Momo-san was winning 4 to 2. Sakura still hadn't done any of her acrobatics.

"I can't see how you lost to her Ryo! She is good but nothing special." Momo-san called out to his son as he hit the ball again.

"He lost like this!" Sakura said jumping into the air and doing a flip and winning a point.

Sakura did flips summersaults and everything in between and beat Momo-san 6-4.

"Your slam dunks are pretty tough," Sakura said while shaking hands at the end.

"I will now admit that girls are just as good at tennis as guys are, and that you should be on the team. They can only benefit from a player like you Sakura. Truce?" Momo-san asked.

"Truce!" Sakura said.

"That was a great game Sakura! You beat my dad _and_ got him to admit that girls were just as good as guys!" Midoku said hugging her.

Sakura smiled and said, "It was fun! I really enjoyed playing. Maybe we can do it again sometime Momo-san?"

Laughing Momo-san replied, "Sure we will, but next time I won't be so easy on you."

"Oh look at the time, my grandpa must be looking for me. I have to go now! See you guys at school tomorrow!" Sakura waved and ran home.

Mystical Moonstar: So what did you all think? Please tell me! Until next chapter:)


End file.
